Guardians vs Knights
by Amulet Cool n Spicy
Summary: Who were Amu's friends BEFORE she came to Seiyo? The Guardians will meet them, and will they battle for Amu's friendship? Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

Amu and her charas were on their way to school, with 30 minutes to spare.

"Amu-chan! Hurry up! I want to see the other charas!" Ran whined.

"Don't worry, Ran. We still have time." Amu said.

They past a park full of little Seiryou Academy students.

Amu smiled, after 2 years she still remembered her friends.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Kazune-kun! You are soo gonna get it!" a 10 year old Amu said, while chasing a blonde haired boy._

_Squirt! Squirt!_

_"Amu-chan!" Kazune said, now soaked from Amu's water gun._

_"Ha ha ha!" Amu laughed, them stopped when 2 other people squirted her. She glared at them._

_"Hiro-kun, Akari-chan,"she growled," It's payback time! Alida, help me!"_

_"Got it!" said the little black haired girl._

_Sh squirted the little white haired girl, while Amu squirted the red headed boy._

_Squirt! Squirt!_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Amu kept walking, but little did she know that 4 people were watching her.

"Akari-chan , it that Amu-chan?"

"Where? OMG! It is! It is Kazune!"

"Akari, stop screaming please."

"Hiro-kun! It's Amu-chi!"

"Really? Then let's follow her. Come on Alida!"

"Coming!"

* * *

Amu and her charas walkd to the schoolground.

"Amu-chan! Come on!" Ran whined, yet again.

Amu and Ran fought, until Dia told them that they're already at the Royal Garden.

* * *

"Kazune, should we go in there?"

"Not yet, Akari-chan. After school."

"Yeah, it's almost time for us to got to school."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

~Royal Garden~

"Ohayo Minna!" Amu said.

"Ohayo! Amu-chi!" Yaya said.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-san." Tadase said, with a princey smile. Amu blushed.

"Amu-chan, Ohayo!" Nagi said.

"Ohayo, Amu" Rima said.

Everyone chatted until the bell rang. They all parted.

* * *

~After School~

(Skip the entire meeting)

"Okay, meeting dismissed." Tadase said.

"Yeah!" Yaya said.

Everyone walked outside to see 4 people waiting for them.

"Is Hinamori Amu-san here?" a blonde haired kid asked.

They were all about Amu's age, except the white haired girl, who was about Yaya's age.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, who are you?" Amu asked.

"Don't you remember us, Amu-chan?" the black haired girl asked.

Amu gave a confused look, as the guardians were really confused.

"Think about 2 years ago, before you moved. The 5 knights?" the red headed boy asked.

Amu's eyes widened.

_Is it them? It it really them? _Amu thought.

"Kazune? Alida? Hiro? Akari?"

* * *

**Please R&R! First chapters are always short.**


	2. Seiryou Knights Reunion

****

**Angel: I'm so glad to have 12 reviews on my first chapter!**

**Tadase: Who's the couple for this story?**

**Angel: Just wait and see**

**Tadase: *pouts***

**Angel: So Kawaii! Also, the boys' names, Hiro and Kazune Higazawa were from CandieYumz. Thanks!**

**Amu: Uhm, Angel. (Holding onto one of Angel's eggs)**

**Angel: Not now Amu, I have a lot of sto-**

**Amu: I need to talk to you right now.**

**Angel: Don't interrupt me, Amu-chan!**

**Amu: But-**

**Angel: Quiet! Roll the chappie! Hurry!**

**Amu: ANGEL! ONE OF YOUR GUARDIAN EGGS ARE SHAKING!**

**Angel: Nani?**

**Tadase: The chappie will start in,**

**Yaya: 5**

**Rima: 4**

**Angel: Wait! What about my guardian egg?**

**Nagihiko: 3**

**Amu: 2**

**Mitsuki: 1**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previous**

_"Don't you remember us, Amu-chan?" the black haired girl asked._

_Amu gave a confused look, as the guardians were really confused._

_"Think about 2 years ago, before you moved. The 5 knights?" the red headed boy asked._

_Amu's eyes widened._

_Is it them? It it really them? Amu thought._

_"Kazune? Alida? Hiro? Akari?"_

* * *

The 4 people had a big smile on their faces. They also had tears as well.

"Amu!" they all said in unision.

They all ran and hugged Amu, as Amu did the same thing.

"I missed you guys soo much!" Amu said.

"We did too!" Akari said.

"Uhm, Amu-chan. Who are they? And how do you know them?" Nagi asked.

Amu and the 4 let go and faced the guardians.

"Let's talk about it in the Royal Garden." she said.

* * *

Nagi pulled out some extra chairs and we all sat down.

"So who are they?" Rima asked.

"Well, before I came here in 5th grade, I went to Seiryou Academy." Amu explained.

"Yup! Amu-chi was our best friend!" Akari said.

Rima broke her cookie when she heard the word, 'best friends'. Fortunately, everyone noticed it.

"Daijoubu Rima." Amu said, looking concerned.

"Nothing. it was nothing." Rima lied.

"Hey! Yaya's the only one to call Amu-chi, Amu-chi!" Yaya said.

"Sorry, but I've know Amu-chi, way longer that you. Soo I'm able to call her, Amu-chi" Akari said.

"Can you introduce us to them, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked, trying to make sure Yaya and Akari didn't end up a fight.

"Boku wa Higazawa Kazune. I'm in 6th grade at Seiryou Academy." the blonde haired boy said.

Kazune wore a white shirt, with a golden-colored blazer, with matching shorts down to his knees.

"Watashi wa Nagakura Alida. Also in 6th grade at Seiryou Academy." the black haired girl said.

Alida wore a white long-sleeves shirt with a black short-sleeves shirt in the front. The 2nd and 3rd buttons were open to show a pink bow in the middle, she had a grayish miniskirt with gray socks up to her mid-thighs. (Link on profile)

"Boku Higazawa Hiro. I'm in middle school and Kazune's oniisan." the red headed boy said.

Hiro wore his middle school uniform. A black long-sleeves shirt and black pants, with a white blazer with blue lines. (Link on profile)

"Watashi Sasahiko Akari. I'm in 5th grade at Seiryou Academy." said the white headed girl.

Akari wore a pink shirt with white on the shoulder sides, her long white hair were in ponytails, which made her hair down to her ankle, star clips held her hair. She wore white gloves starting from under her shoulders, she also had whit socks, up to her mid-thighs. (Link on profile)

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia flew up to Amu's ear.

"They sure are nice aren't they?" They all said in unision.

This suprised the 4.

"You have shugo charas!" Akari said.

"Yeah, we all do." Amu said.

The 4 looked at the other guardians, soo their charas flew out from behind their owners.

"This is Kiseki. He represents my desire to be stronger." Tadase said. Kiseki nodded.

"This is Kusukusu. She represents my desire to make everyone laugh." Rima said. Kusukusu laughed.

"This is Rhythm. He represents my liking to basketball." Nagi said. "Yo!" Rhythm said.

"This is Pepe-tan! She represents Yaya's desire to be a baby again." Yaya said. Pepe waved her hand.

"It's amazing to see other charas." Kazune said.

Then 4 other charas flew in front of Amu and the guardians from the knights.

The knights had shugo charas as well.

* * *

**Angel: Happy Valentines Day!**

**Alida: Please Review!**

Angel: Also, I'm giving you, my readers and exclusive Valentines Day story I wrote. Enjoy!

* * *

**Valentines Day Dance**

~School Accembly~

"Attention Students, this friday, we will be having a Valentines Day Dance." Tadase said.

"At the gym, from 5 - 9 pm" Rima said.

"OH! And we have a suprise!" Yaya yelled.

"We will have 2 boxes, 1 ful of boys' names, and the other full of girls' names." Nagi said.

"And the 2 names we pull out, MUST kiss, on the lips." Amu said.

A huge uproar was heard. everyone was thinking who would they kiss. Everyone was blushing at the thought.

Everyone sure is going to have a suprise on Friday.

* * *

~Royal Garden~

"I can't wait 'till Friday!" Yaya said.

"Why?" Rima asked bluntly.

"Because, we get to pick the winner. Maybe it will be Amu-chi and Tadase!" Yaya said.

Both Amu and Tadase blushed.

"Well, let's wait and see." Nagi said.

As everyone walked home, Yaya and Rima talked with Amu, while Nagi and Tadase talked.

"So Amu-chi, what are you going to wear?" Yaya asked.

"I don't really know." Amu said.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow, after school." Rima said.

Amu flinched. The last time she went shopping with Rima and Yaya, they made her wear very revealing clothes.

"N-no thanks you guys." Amu said.

They stopped in front of Amu's house.

"Sayoonara Minna!" Amu said.

* * *

~After school (The next day)~

Amu stayed in the classroom, until everyone was gone.

After everyone left, Amu left. Thinking that Yaya and Rima had gone home.

She was wrong.

"Ah! Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled.

Amu flinched. Yaya and Rima were waiting at the front hate.

"Took you long enough." Rima said.

"Let's go!" Yaya said.

Yaya and Rima grabbed Amu's hands and pulled her with force to the mall.

* * *

~At the mall~

"Amuchi, try this on!" Yaya said, giving Amu a red dress.

"Fine, sheesh." Amu went into the changing room.

She came out looking not bad, but the dress didn't match her.

"Amu, try _this_ dress instead." Rima said.

Amu gulped, and went into the changing room.

When she came out. The charas, Yaya, and Rima were speechless.

"Looks like we found you dress Amu." Rima said.

* * *

~Valentines Day Dance~

Tadase and Nagi reached the gym to be surrounded by fangirls.

"Tadase-sama, will you dance with me?"

"No! No, dance with me, Tadase-sama."

"Dance with me, Nagihiko-sama."

"Why would Nagihiko-sama dance with you? Dance with me, Nagihiko sama."

There was a fangirl fight, that Tadase and Nagi were able to get out.

Tadase wore a white tus, with gold lines. He looked like a prince.

Nagi worea a black tux, with purple lines.

They danced with few of the girls, until the door opened, revealing Rima, Yaya, and Amu.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Their dresses were amazing, yet 'short'.

Rima wore a yellow dress that cupped her shoulders, and ended down to her mid-thighs. The yellow dress had orange lines on the sides. She had and orange bow in her hair.

Yaya wore a red dress, that was holded by strings. It went to her knees. Her hair was down with a big red bow in the back. Her dress held pink, red, and white bows everywhere!

Amu's purple dress was the most awesomess, and the most 'short'.

It was a strapless dress that went to her mid-thigs. It had puple and blue lines going horizontal, with a black belt-ish ribbon in the middle, with a black bow in the back.

All of the boys blushed. Nagi and Tadase left their partners without saying, 'Excuse me', and went to the girls.

Yaya saw this and left to go get some food.

"May I have this dance?" Nagi and Tadase said in unision. Amu and Rima smiled.

"Hai."

The girls took the boys' hand (Amu-Tadase, Rima-Nagi), and started to dance.

All 4 had a blush on their cheeks.

Their dancing was full of love, that every move was swiftful.

Amu and Rima blushed when Tadase and Nagi did a dip on them.

They ended their dance and went on stage, since it was time for the winners to be called.

"And the boys' winner is..." Rima said, pulling out a name. She smirked. SMIRKED!

"...Hotori Tadase."

A huge applause cane as Tadsae blushed.

_Who an I going to kiss? _Tadase thought, _Hope it will be Hinamor-san._

"And the girls' winner is..." Nagi said, grabbing a girl's name. Once he saw the name, he smiled, evily.

"Hinamori Amu-san!"

A gigantice applause came as Amu and Tadase blushed beet red.

"Come on. you two need to kiss. Right now!" Yaya said.

Rima went behind Amu's back as Nagi went behind Tadase's back.

They both pushed them, until they were just an inch apart.

Tadse leaned over to Amu, and closed the gap.

Amu blushed harder, as the crowd clapped wild.

Saaya and her girls were biting the ends of their hankerchiefs in frustration.

Once they pulled apart, the dance continued, but Tadase pulled Amu out of they gym.

"What is it, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

Tadase led Amu to the roof. He looked at her, then pulled her into another kiss.

Amu blushed, but put her arms around Tadase's neck, as Tadase put his arms around her waist.

When they pulled out, both said something to each other, that they were dying to hear.

"I love you." They both said in unision.

* * *

**Angel: And that includes my Valentine Exclusive Story. ****Please R&R!**


End file.
